


Night Shift

by Space_Volleyball_Nerd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Volleyball_Nerd/pseuds/Space_Volleyball_Nerd
Summary: The first years get a job to earn money for the volleyball club. One night as the boys are arguing the store doors get blocked by snow and have to stay inside for a night and secrets will be spilled. Will they learn to respect each other and be friendly with each other or will things get worse?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Kageyama” Hinata said as he walked besides him staring at his hands. It was a cold day of winter and Hinata had decided to give his gloves to his sister, Natsu. “Hmm?” Kageyama looked at Hinata as he had his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Kageyama analyzed Hinata’s hands. Hinata’s hands were a tiny bit red from the cold and had little marks and cuts. “They look terrible” Kageyama said as Hinata looked angry. “What did you say?!” Hinata shouted at Kageyama as he looked irritated. “Can your mandarin ass hold on a moment!” Kageyama shouted as they stopped. Kageyama took his hands out of his pockets and started taking off the blue striped gloves he had on. Hinata looked confused. Kageyama then gave his gloves to Hinata.

“Eh?”, Hinata did not understand Kageyama. 

“Dumbass Hinata!”, Kageyama said irritated, “Just give me your hands” 

Hinata then extended out his hands still confused. He looked at Kageyama’s hands. His hands were soft and well taken care off. Kageyama then started putting the blue striped gloves on Hinata’s hands. Hinata felt his hands getting warmer by the second. Hinata then realized what Kageyama was doing. He looked at the gloves and looked up at Kageyama smiling. 

“Thank you Kageyama!”, Hinata told Kageyama as they continued walking to their destination.

“Just because you want to be like the tiny giant doesn’t mean you don’t have to take care of yourself, got that?” Kageyama put his hands back into his pockets. He was cold, but he didn’t mind. They walked towards the corner store and Hinata put his bike at the front of the glass doors. 

“You were supposed to be here at 6 it's now 8 am” Tsukishima was at the cash register putting stuff on the shelves. He was wearing an apron with the logo of the store. ‘11/7’ was printed on Tsukishima’s apron. A name tag was on the apron as well. Tsukishima fixed his glasses as he stood at the cash register waiting for the dumb founded idiots at the entrance of the store.

“Could you just come in and let the doors close on it own” Tsukishima was getting irritated. Kageyama and Hinata stared at Tsukishima in confusion as he was wearing an apron. Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other and laughed at Tsukishima. 

“Jeez the cold is coming in from outside” Tsukishima was about the sass them as Yamaguchi made his way into the store by going around them. “C’mon guys. You’re blocking the way” Yamaguchi said as he pulled them in as they laughed. Hinata pulled Kageyama’s arm for him to whisper something in his hear. “Stingyshima looks like a maid” Hinata said as Kageyama laughed even more. Yamaguchi then mumbled a “Sorry, Tsukki” since he was late too.

“Just go change into the uniforms” Tsukishima said as he sat on the chair behind the desk with the cash register. The other boys who were late then went at the back of the store.They put their stuff on the lockers and quickly changed. After Tsukishima explained that he had to clean the store and set up the store alone since they were late, he explained what they all had to do and that he was going to take a small break.

“Jeez why do I have to clean the windows?” Hinata complained.

“Well at least you're not at the cash register like Kageyama” Yamaguchi said as he was picking up the trash on the ground outside the store, “He...seems confused”. 

Both Hinata and Yamaguchi looked at Kageyama from inside the store and saw that Kageyama was just pressing random buttons on the cash register to open it and give an old lady her change. The old lady was standing there trying not to laugh at Kageyama. Then they turned to look at Tsukishima walking over to the cash register and give the old lady her change. Tsukishima then looked at Kageyama and bumped his shoulder with his arm. Kageyama was confused. Tsukishima looked irritated and let out a sigh. 

Tsukishima then smiled and said, “Have a good day thank you for shopping at 11/7”. The lady walk out letting out a chuckle and waved at Yamaguchi and Hinata. They both walked over to the old lady. 

“Is that young man new at the job?” The old lady asked. Both Hinata and Yamaguchi nodded. “Well I bet it’s you guys first day today too?” The old lady asked smiling at the boys. They nodded once more. “Oh how cute! Then good luck to all of you boys!” The old lady said as she started to walk away. “Thank you! Have a good day ma’am!” They both said smiling and waving good bye at the old lady.

Tsukishima then called everyone into the store and explained how to use the cash register. Tsukishima then changed the jobs around since he realized Hinata was too short to clean the window properly and put him on the cash register. He then put Kageyama to clean the windows with Yamaguchi. Tsukishima then started to put more products on the shelves.

Hours passed and customers come in and out the store for a couple of hours. Then it was time for a break. They all sat at one of the tables inside the store to have a break. Yamaguchi then looked at what was around the table they all sat at. The store walls were white with stripes green and orange on the middle. The floor was white and the magazine stand was filled with sports,gossip, and fashion magazines. The other side of the store was filled with large refrigerators filled with beverages and microwaveable cold dinners which sometimes taste quite good except sometimes they look disgusting when you actually see what’s inside the package. Chips and ramen on the shelves. Candy and other types of sweet stuff you wanted to fill your heart from that one horrible break up. The front desk was the one with the cash register and other useless, but quite interesting things people bought. Oh and who could forget the side where they just randomly but a cake stand with obviously cake and meat buns and whatever Hinata could shove up his mouth when he was hungry.  
Yamaguchi then looked outside the window as he was sitting down with Hinata and Kageyama talking about how is a lemon different form a lime if both were sour. “Yamaguchi” Tsukishima said as he looked at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi snapped back into reality and looked at Tsukishima. “Yeah?” Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima was offering him a bag chips as he was eating a strawberry short cake. Yamaguchi smiled and took the bag. “Thanks Tsukki” Yamaguchi said grabbing a chip. 

“Did you eat breakfast Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked as he saw Tsukishima eating the strawberry that was on top of the cake. 

Tsukishima looked away as he started nibbling on the strawberry, “No…”

“Jeez Tsukki” Yamaguchi chuckled.

“Did you have breakfast?” Tsukishima asked looking at Yamaguchi to see if both were guilty of not eating breakfast.

Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima straight in the eyes and said,”Yeah I did”.

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi as if he had betrayed him for eating breakfast then he ate the strawberry as he glared at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi let out a gasp as he was about to eat a potato chip. Then both of them laughed at their conversation.

“What did you eat then?” Tsukishima asked.

“Pancakes, but I ate them on my way here” Yamaguchi said, “You should at least eat a piece of bread Tsukki”

“I guess..but I don’t really have an appetite in the morning” Tsukishima said eating the last piece of the cake.

“Well at least let me know so I can make something for you” Yamaguchi said eating a potato chip.

Hinata and Kageyama were know staring at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. They have been staring at them since they heard Tsukishima laugh. “Jeez are you morons just not gonna say anything?” Tsukishima asked.

“Well since when do you guys know each other?” Hinata asked. Yamaguchi looked nervous at what could Tsukishima say. Was he gonna sass them? Or was he just gonna tell me to shut up if I say something?

“Since we were little” Tsukishima said as he continued, “We became friends after Yamaguchi came up to me and thanked me for the cause of our friendship”

 

“Oh cool!” Hinata said as he took a bite out of meat bun he was eating. Yamaguchi and Kageyama looked at each other confused. Since when was Tsukishima talkative with Hinata. He always sassed him and now it's just normal. 

“Then let me ask you this...Where did you and the king meet?” Tsukishima asked, “Are you childhood rivals or what?” 

Kageyama then responded,”It was a volleyball match where I meet Hinata. He was a lot shorter than he is now”. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Hinata looked at Kageyama who most of the time can’t remember anything.

“He was with his team who were pretty bad at playing volleyball including Hinata himself” Kageyama then took a sip of the milk he was drinking, “But for some reason Hinata was a lot better than them. He was kinda like the captain. He was telling everyone that it was okay if the messed up”

“So..What happened next?”, Yamaguchi asked. Hinata was impressed that he could remember that in such detail.

“He lost the match. I think what I asked him sounded rude since he looked irritated.” Kageyama said looking down at the table, “Unexpectedly after that Hinata shouted at me from the stairs of something...I don’t remember much, but I saw him cry and I guess he said something that made us rivals” 

“What did you ask him exactly king?” Tsukishima asked concerned. Yamaguchi looked at him. 

“To be honest I don’t remember that much stuff from back then” Kageyama looked away for a moment. He regrets the things he used to do back then.

“He asked me, “what have you been doing for the last three years”?, And well we became rivals after that day, but we met again in Karasuno” Hinata said. 

Everyone was silent. Tsukishima was going to say something, but the store doors opened. 

“Everyone go to your places” Tsukishima said as they all got up. Kageyama felt an uneasiness coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukishima then went to his usual cashier position behind the counter.Tsuki was just standing with his back toward the costumer since he was fixing the music inside the store. Everyone just went to put more stuff on shelves.

“Hey hey hey Tsukki!” A deeper voice that was easy to recognize made Tsukishima turn around only to see the tall white haired owl boy. “Oh it’s just you Bokuto-san” Tsukishima said as he sat on the chair behind the counter. 

“Aren’t you excited to see me?!” Bokuto san the gasped,” DO YOU NOT RECOGNIZE ME TSUKKI?!” Bokuto was being as loud as usual and was about to go into his emo mode.

“Bokuto-san!” Hinata said as he jumped from just hearing Bokuto’s voice. Tsukishima then let out a sigh as Bokuto and Hinata kept screaming at each other in excitement from across the store. Tsukishima looked around and saw Yamaguchi putting stuff back where it belonged after Bokuto couldn’t make up his mind about what he was gonna buy and left it where it didn’t belong. Tsukishima then turned to see Hinata following Bokuto around the store telling him about how they won against Shiratorizawa.

Tsukishima sighed and looked for Kageyama. He stood up from his chair and saw Kageyama slowly cleaning the windows. He focused more on Kageyama and saw the Kageyama seemed to have a frown as he wiped down the window. “Huh…”Tsukki mumbled as another customer came in. “God dammit..” Tsukishima turned to look at the customer and it definitely was the worst time for the customer to come in. 

“You horned owl bastard..! What up?” Kuroo was the costumer Tsukishima didn’t want to see at this time. Bokuto quickly turned around and dropped the chips he had on his hands from excitement and quickly hurried to hug Kuroo. Before the chips could fall on the floor Yamaguchi caught them and quickly sighed. Hinata just followed Bokuto in excitement. Tsukishima quickly turned around so Kuroo wouldn’t recognize him. “Dude did you see who works here?” Bokuto said as he hugged and even did a long ass handshake with Kuroo. 

Bokuto quickly picked up Hinata and said, “Look my lost son!”. Kuroo smiled and pat Hinata on the head, “Hey chibi-chan! I saw how you crushed Ushiwaka”. Hinata quickly smiled and now he wouldn’t shut up about how cool everyone was playing. Kuroo turned around and saw Kageyama and Yamaguchi working. “Hold on...Someone is missing..” Kuroo then sat on the counter and ringed the bell. 

“Sorry, but the store is closed…!” Tsukishima got startled at the sound of the bell. 

“Huh..then why is it 8 in the morning?” Kuroo smirked trying to get Tsukishima to turn around.

“Wrong time...Its 8 pm in my phone” Tsukishima then put his hat on and sighed.

“Well Tsukishima can I buy a meat bun for Bo and me?” Kuroo finally smiled as Tsukishima turned around.

“Fine..” Tsukishima then took the hat off and sold the meat buns to Kuroo as soon as Kuroo gave him the money. Tsukishima sat down. “Great game you played Tsukki” Kuroo said. “Oh and don’t forget that moment Tsukki got all fired up from blocking Ushiwaka” Bokuto said excited as he was still holding Hinata in his arms. “Oooh! But don’t forget how cool Tsukishima looked after returning from the nurse from his injury!” Hinata said, “He looked like a hero!”.

Tsukishima just kinda smiled since he felt like he didn’t do much on that match. As he was about to say something negative about himself Yamaguchi glared at him. Tsukishima could feel Yamaguchi’s death glare on him and the he changed the subject. 

“So what brings you guys here? Like far away from home” Tsukishima asked. “Oh fuck we’re gonna be late Bokuto!” Kuroo said as he looked at his phone. Bokuto put Hinata down and grabbed the bag with the meat buns. “Oh to answer your question! It’s kinda like a captain get together at Daichi’s house” Kuroo said, “But keep an eye out Tsukki! You might see other captains coming by” Bokuto said as he took out his meat bun from the grocery bag. 

“So if you see another captain text us so we can see who’s going to be the last one! The last one to come has a punishment” Bokuto said as they practically ran out the store.

“I wonder what they’ll do” Hinata said. “Maybe something that tell you to get back to work” Tsukishima smirked as Hinata sighed and continued cleaning the floor. Yamaguchi then approached Hinata and whispered,” Hinata don’t you think something’s wrong with Kageyama?”. Hinata turned to look at Kageyama who was still wiping the same spot on the window. He walked towards Kageyama and tapped his shoulder. Kageyama didn’t turn around. “Please if you’re mad at me just spill it out” Hinata said. 

Hinata saw no reaction from Kageyama. Hinata was confused as hell. He turned to look at Kageyama’s face only to see him asleep while standing and wiping the window.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now sundown when the last customer left and it seemed as if what was around the store was just the silence in the void of the universe. Who are the boys kidding there was a shit ton of work for their first day and wanted to die. “Finally it’s almost time for me to go home” Hinata said as he put his head down on the table. Yamaguchi just tide his hair back with a hair tie he had forgotten to give back to Asahi-san. Tsukishima had taken his glasses off and was just staring at the ceiling. Kageyama just drank milk as he listened to the music playing in the background.

“It ain’t no fun working..!” Hinata said breaking the silence and standing up from the chair he was sitting at when they all took a break in the morning. They all looked at him a little tired. How could this mandarin lookin ass motherfucker have so much energy they all thought. “And what do you want to do then..?” Tsukishima asked irritated. Hinata sat back down and stared blankly at the table. “I don’t know” Hinata said. They all sigh at Hinata. Yamaguchi looked at everyone. Kageyama was depressed for some reason, Hinata was infected by Bokuto’s emo mode, and Tsukishima was just irritated. 

Yamaguchi stood up and they all looked at him. He sighed as he took his shoes off. “What are you doing?” Tsukishima asked confused. Yamaguchi then backed on the wall in the back of the store by the food aisle and ran a little then he was sliding through the store. Hinata’s eyes were shiny. “Uhwoo!!” Hinata did the same as Yamaguchi. Tsukishima and Kageyama looked to look at them. Their hair was the only thing you could see go around the chip aisle. Kageyama was curious about his sliding on floors with socks situation. He had never done that. His mother would definitely not allow him to do that. Yamaguchi could see Kageyama’s eyes shine with amusement at this stupid way to pass time. Yamaguchi walked towards Kageyama and extended his hand towards him. “C’mon join me!” Yamaguchi smiled. Kageyama could see the welcoming aura Yamaguchi gave off.

“But I don’t know how to do that…” Kageyama said as he looked at Hinata doing it. “Don’t worry Kageyama I’ll show you how” Yamaguchi said as he smiled once more. Kageyama took his shoes off and was scared of sliding back and getting hurt. It was just like when Hinata showed him how to skate when the volleyball team went to ice skate by the pond near Suga-san’s house. Tsukishima laughed, but helped they teach Kageyama slide his feet on floor. Tsukishima and Hinata moved some stuff to give Kageyama plenty of space to slide.

Kageyama was holding onto Yamaguchi as they were sliding around the floor with socks on. “Let’s change things up a bit” Tsukishima said playing music on a little louder than before. Kageyama was confused. “Ready Tsukishima?!” Hinata asked Tsukishima as he gave him a broom. “Ready when you are shimp. Let’s show the king..!” Tsukishima said giving Hinata a mop. “Ready when you are Tsukishima!” Yamaguchi said as he grabbed Kageyama’s hand. “Eh..?!” Kageyama was extremely confused. 

Tsukishima the started playing Famous Days by [Alexandros] . They all started sliding as they pretended the broom and mop where guitars and Yamaguchi was singing as he pulled Kageyama sliding him around the space they gave him to slide with socks on. Kageyama was taken by the music and smiled as he saw his friends making him happy by having fun. 

He felt like he finally belonged. 

After a hard day of working and bumping into different people and their classmates it was time for two of the first years to volunteer to work the Night shift. “So who’s it going to be?” Tsukishima said. “I can’t I have to take care of Natsu today” Hinata said. “You Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked. “I can’t I have to cook for mom today” Yamaguchi replied. 

“I’ll do it. My parents are out of town so I’ll just work today” Kageyama said. “I’ll stay too” Tsukishima said.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukishima and Kageyama were now alone after Yamaguchi and Hinata walked home together. He was sitting down behind the counter observing Kageyama. After the talk they all had he had noticed something was wrong with Kageyama. At this very moment Kageyama was putting boxes in the store room as his apron was slowly untying and about to make Kageyama trip over it. Tsukishima found this as an opportunity to talk to him.

“Oi! Wait up!”, Tsukishima said as he got up and tried to make Kageyama stop. 

“Hmm?”, Kageyama continued walking. His apron got untied and fell between his legs. Tsukishima dashed towards Kageyama grabbing Kageyama’s upper arm to stop him from falling. Kageyama sent the boxes flying as he was about to fall, but Tsukishima stopped him before time. Kageyama stood up straight as he turned to look at Tsukishima who was still holding him. 

“You have to be more careful”, Tsukishima said as he let go of Kageyama and then quickly bent over to pick up the boxes Kageyama had dropped. “If you needed help you should off just asked me jeez”, Tsukishima put the content that had fallen out into the boxes. Kageyama stared at him with a blank stare. He then grabbed his arm and said, “T-Thank you Tsukishima”. 

“...No problem”, Tsukishima said as he got up and gave a box to Kageyama. “Now you’ll carry this and I’ll care the rest”. Kageyama felt as he was weak and clumsy. He looked again and walked forward as he followed Tsukishima into the storage room. Kageyama’s mind was filled with thoughts and didn’t realized Tsukishima had stopped. Kageyama hit Tsukishima from the back with the box he was carrying. “Ow..!” Tsukishima almost dropped his box and turned to glare at Kageyama. “Kageyama” Tsukishima called his name. Kageyama snapped back into reality. “Oh sorry..I..um..”, Kageyama was still looking down. Tsukishima noticed this and put his box down and grabbed Kageyama’s box and also set it down. 

“Okay what the fuck is wrong with you now?” Tsukishima asked trying to be nice. Kageyama looked away and just kept silent ignoring Tsukishima. Kageyama hated talking about his feelings and crying. He wasn’t gonna let Tsukishima see him cry. Definitely not Tsukishima of all people. Kageyama turned away and was heading towards the door. Tsukishima then ran and stood in front of the door. 

“Tsukishima..Move..” Kageyama said as he glared at Tsukishima. Tsukishima wouldn’t budge. “I swear if you don’t move I’m-” 

“What punch me? Or maybe even scream at me?”, Tsukishima responded he didn’t want to use this against Kageyama, but he knew it would at least get Kageyama’s emotions out. “ You sure haven’t stopped being the king...You sure do know how to order people around”

Kageyama formed a fist and glared at Tsukishima. “Tsukishima move out the fucking way…!” Kageyama said as he was about to push Tsukishima out of the way. “Jeez Kageyama you should stop with that childish glare that just scares everyone away. No wonder they gave you that nickname King” Tsukishima said once more. 

“Why are you this way?! Always hurting people’s feelings and being worse than a fucking asshole!”, Kageyama dashed towards Tsukishima and grabbed him by the collar. Kageyama glared at Tsukishima. A smirked formed on Tsukishima’s lips. “Huh..Is this what you did when your teammates..what no..your slaves didn’t listen to you in middle school?” Tsukishima smirked as Kageyama’s grip got a lot more forceful. Tsukishima knew this wasn’t the best possible way to get it out of Kageyama. He could keep provoking Kageyama or just apologize and leave it, however, Tsukishima knew deep down he needed to help the blue eyed boy who was about to beat him up. 

“You..!” Kageyama bit his lip in anger and pulled Tsukishima closer still holding him by the collar. “You don’t understand what is like to regret everything I was back then..! Or how terrifying it is to see that your whole team leaves you just as you think you have meet the limits of what everyone expects you to be…!” Kageyama was shaking Tsukishima as he pulled him by his collar. This reminded Tsukishima of when Yamaguchi scolded him at the training camp.

“I can’t handle being alone for even a fucking minute because of all this fucking thoughts! Was I supposed to be okay with my past self did..!? Tell me Tsukishima, I’m the only one that’s insensitive..?...I’m just can’t handle being alone with this feeling..” Kageyama’s voice lowered down as he’s grip on Tsukishima’s shirt loosened. A few sobs escaped Kageyama’s throat as he shouted at Tsukishima. “All this guilt and hurting have caused me to...I left without apologizing….and even if I tried...they would just leave and push me away...I deserve it” Kageyama fell to his knees. He covered his eyes. Tsukishima looked at him. He bent down and looked at Kageyama. 

“You know...when I met Hinata...I was such a jerk..” Kageyama closed his eyes and looked away from Tsukishima. “I remember him and everything I told him….how he cried at the top of the stairs declaring me as his rival…” Tsukishima looked at him getting a tissue box from one of the supply boxes close by. Tsukishima felt bad about all of this. He pulled Kageyama into a hug. Kageyama tried to push and resist Tsukishima, but no budge. 

“I know you probably didn’t mean to do all of this...All the pressure of being a volleyball ‘prodigy’ made you like this huh?...” Tsukishima needed to comfort him. This was not his best skill. “Remember when I still disliked volleyball...well it’s because my brother lied about being the ace.” Tsukishima sighed as he could feel Kageyama slowly sob onto his shirt. “It felt as a slash or boom...Not like in movies where blood splatters and stuff...this hit me a lot harder...I remember looking up and seeing him from across the stans..He wasn’t even in the court...that hurt him more than anything...I know he cares about me and stuff, but you know...how can you forget something like that?” Tsukishima said as he looked at Kageyama. 

“Wait what..! You bitch...You fell asleep!” Tsukishima was angry as he saw Kageyama asleep in his arms. Tsukishima sighed and put Kageyama on the floor and covered him with Kageyama’s jacket and took of his apron and put it under Kageyama’s head.

“You sure are an idiot” Tsukishima said as he slightly left the storage room door slightly open as he walked out to continue working. Kageyama waited till Tsukishima walked out of the storage room since he pretended to be asleep. “Thank you Tsukishima…” Kageyama whispered at nothing and smiled as he started to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning now and Kageyama was still in the storage room. His eyes opened rather slowly as the light came in from the storage room window. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up, stretching his arms and back as the light shines on his dark colored hair. He could feel the uneasy feeling around his eyes. Too much crying caused his eyes to swell up. Kageyama looked around as he remembered what had happened yesterday. The feeling of embarrassment filled his chest as he slightly tugged his shirt. “Tsukishima…?”, Kageyama shouted to see he wasn’t left alone as the store. “Hmmm…?” Tsukishima was sitting againsts the shelves a few feet away from Kageyama. Tsukishima was asleep with his glasses right beside him. 

Kageyama crawled towards Tsukishima. It was the first time he had seen him without glasses, but he was confused. As much of an idiot Kageyama was, he didn’t know that people without glasses didn’t have their eyes the shape of 3’s when they took their glasses off. He had seen it in a manga book Hinata once read. The character in the manga had taken his glasses off and his eyes were 3’s. Kageyama was so fucking confused about this. He felt as in he had been lied to. He was now 2 inches close to Tsukishima’s face. 

Tsukishima was now waking up. As soon as his eyes focused he noticed Kageyama was too fucking close to his face. Tsukishima startled and hit the shelves making one of the boxes with flour fell on Tsukishima and Kageyama. Kageyama’s and Tsukishima’s hair was now white and their clothes was white too. Tsukishima was irritated by now and Kageyama was still in front of him. 

“What the fuck Kageyama?! Why are you too close to me?!” Tsukishima demanded an answer as he used his hands to wipe off the flour off his face. 

“Why aren’t your eyes like 3’s??” Kageyama asked getting a lot more closer. 

“Could you please back off and stop talking nonsense! Why would my eyes be in the shape of 3’s?!” Tsukishima pushed Kageyama away. He put his glasses on and stood up. 

“Well isn’t it true that when someone wears glasses and then takes them off their eyes are like in the shape of 3’s?!” Kageyama asked as he got mad from being pushed. Tsukishima looked at Kageyama in confusion. However, Tsukishima’s face looked as if he was disgusted at Kageyama’s idiocracy. Tsukishima sighed and smirked at Kageyama.

“You know Kageyama...Everyone is entitled to say stuff to look like an idiot, but you seriously abuse that privilege” Tsukishima said as he walked towards the door and then looked at Kageyama who was now looking at him with rage. “Jeez fine..it’s not true about taking your glasses off and your eyes looking like 3’s”. Kageyama then nodded and got up shaking the flour off of himself. As Tsukishima opened the door of the storage room Yamaguchi and Hinata fell at Tsukishima’s feet since Tsukishima had taken off the support they had as they listened in on Kageyama and Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi and Hinata got up and stepped aside from the doorway. They tried to hold in the laughter as Tsukishima and Kageyama got out the room covered in floor. “I’m gonna go home and wash off...I’ll be back so get working” Tsukishima said as he left. As soon as he left Hinata and Yamaguchi giggled. Kageyama was confused and went to the employe bathroom to wash off the flour off his face and hair. “I’m gonna head home and change my clothing” Kageyama said as he walked out. Yamaguchi was behind the cash register and Hinata put boxes away. 

“Hey Hinata..! What do you think was going on yesterday when they were alone?” Yamaguchi asked as Hinata stopped with a box in his hands. He wondered.

“Probably Tsukishima was being salty and Kageyama was being grumpy like always. I bet they even got in fight” Hinata said as he looked at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi smiled and looked at Hinata. “Did you have breakfast shoyo?” Yamaguchi asked as Hinata dropped the box. Yamaguchi realised what he said and got flustered. 

“S-S-Sorry Hinata! I-” Yamaguchi said as he got embarrassed, but Hinata smiled and ran towards Yamaguchi. “I don’t mind you calling me that!” Hinata smiled. Yamaguchi felt relieved. “And no I didn’t get to eat breakfast since I kinda overslept. Plus I was only to make breakfast for Natsu” Hinata said scratching his neck. 

“Well we can wait till Kageyama and Tsukishima get back so we can eat breakfast or me and you can eat something right now” Yamaguchi said as he looked at the table they all sat at, “Since you know we don’t open till 8:30 am and right now is like 6: 50 am” 

“Let’s wait for them! So we can eat like a family!” Hinata said excited as he took the box to the storage room. Yamaguchi helped Hinata with the boxes and looked at the mess of flour on the floor and shelves. You could see were Tsukishima was sitting and were Kageyama was by the shape they left after the flour fell. The silhouettes they left made Yamaguchi and Hinata look at each other and question what had happened. “Did they...kiss..?” Hinata said as he looked at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi looked at him back. They both imagined it and blushed at the image they had in mind. 

“Nah I don’t think t-they kissed since they don’t get along..!”, Yamaguchi blurted out as he imagined Tsukishima and Kageyama kissing. 

“Y-Y-Yeah!!” Hinata responded,”It can’t be possible since you can see hand prints on the sides of the silhouetted against the shelves...Nah its probably Kageyama doing something stupid” 

“True” Yamaguchi answered, “Yeah and plus you can see the other one against the shelves didn’t have a choice so they kinda made the bag of flour to fall on both of them...It’s not like it was an intense kiss that made the flour fall on both of them..!” 

“Y-Yeah if you put it that way”

“....Should we ask them Hinata?”

“.....No…Should we clean it up Tadashi?”

“..No...Should we get out of here?” 

“Yeah let’s get breakfast”

As soon as they turned around they saw Kageyama and Tsukishima in the doorway. 

“Fuck my life” Tsukishima said as he got flustered. Kageyama just looked at Hinata.

“Why would you think that dumbass Hinata!” Kageyama said flustered. 

They all looked at each other and the silence was getting in the way as they all looked at each other. Yamaguchi and Hinata got out of the storage room and Tsukishima closed the door of the storage room. They all walked and sat down at the table and the tension was getting worse.“Just to make things clear...Nothing happened, okay?” Tsukishima said and they all nodded. A knocking on the window startled them. They all looked at what was knocking and it was just Yachi shivering outside. They all stood up and brought Yachi inside. 

“What are you doing here Yachi-san?” Hinata asked as they turned the heater on. Yamaguchi brought her a hot chocolate. “It’s on me so don’t worry”, Kageyama said as they all sat down. Tsukishima offered his seat to Yachi as he stood up. 

“I was on my way to kiyoko-san’s house when suddenly I was being chased by a dog!” Yachi said as they all looked at her. 

 

“If you don’t mind me asking..Why were you going to Kiyoko-san’s house?” Tsukishima asked. 

“I was going to drop off a shirt I borrowed from her” Yachi said as he turned to look at her phone, “It’s 8:30 you guys should open now”

Kageyama nodded and went on ahead to open up the doors. As he looked up he saw Oikawa standing in front of him.

“Hello Tobio-chan” Oikawa smirked as he crossed his arms. He was wearing his glasses and was wearing a long dark blue coat. Then Iwazumi-san slightly pushed Oikawa out the way. “Yo, Kageyama” Iwazumi waved at Kageyama and looked around and saw the others and waved.


End file.
